1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaker device, and in particular to a shaker device used for shaking bobble head dolls to impart a continuous oscillating motion causing the head of the doll to bobble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bobble heads have existed for many years and provide entertainment from the amusing shaking motion of the doll's head. Bobble head dolls have become quite popular and collectible, however it has been necessary to manually deflect the base of the doll or the doll's head to impart a bobbing motion. However, such motion discontinues after a short period of time and repeated manual agitations of the base or taps to the head of the doll are not practical in order to achieve a pleasing and entertaining continuous motion. It can be appreciated that bobble head dolls are often displayed in prominent positions wherein continuous motion of an extended duration is desirable. Therefore, a need arises not only for a device that imparts an oscillating motion to cause the head to bobble, but for such a device to be a particular size that accommodates the bobble head while providing an overall pleasing display of the doll sitting upon the shaker. Moreover, the shape, size, and quality of bobble head dolls vary so that different frequencies and motions are needed to impart a pleasing bobbling motion to the dolls' heads for a wide range of dolls. The shaker apparatus needs to be able to impart a proper variable frequency to accommodate the various shapes, sizes and weights of bobble head dolls.
It can be seen then that a bobble head shaker is needed that provides a pleasing and continuous bobbing motion to the head of a bobble head doll. The present invention provides for imparting the bobbing motion to the doll's head and for accommodating various different kinds of bobble head dolls. In addition, such a shaker should provide for easy variability of imparted bobbing motion to the head of the doll while also providing a pleasing overall appearance as a display platform for the doll. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with bobble head doll shaking.